Shax
Shax was a dangerously powerful Upper-Level demon, as well as the personal assassin of the the Source of All Evil, identifiable by his light blue exterior. He has power over the elements of wind and air, and his method of his attack is an aerokinetic blast of energy that can be lethal to even the very strongest magical beings. Shax Attack Although Shax only appeared for 3''' episodes throughout the series run of ''Charmed'', he was one of the main antagonists in both the third season finale and the first two episodes of season four. Shax would have a dramatic effect on the rest of the show and the sisters lives. Season 3 His first appearance was in "All Hell Breaks Loose" when he was assigned to kill a doctor who was under the Charmed Ones' protection. He first attacked the Charmed Ones, Prue & Piper Halliwell whilst Phoebe was searching for a vanquishing spell for him in the Book of Shadows. He managed to fatally wound both sisters, but didn't manage to kill either of them due to Phoebe's timely appearance with the spell. Unfortunately, Phoebe said the spell alone and so only managed to wound him without the Power of Three. After being healed by Leo afterwards, Prue and Piper followed him outside and got attacked again, but Piper managed to blow him up. Unfortunately, the pseudo-vanquish was accidentally captured on film by a local news reporter who streamed the footage live onto television screens across San Francisco. He appeared for a third time when the sisters went to collect the doctor again from the hospital. Once again they were forced to vanquish him outside, this time with the aid of the spell but whilst Piper and Prue were present Phoebe was in the Underworld with Cole. Although there were only two of the three Charmed Ones needed to chant the spell, Prue and Piper were able to defeat him. As a result of exposing the existence of the supernatural, the Source (using the upper-level demon Tempus) was forced to rewind time to before Shax was wounded for the first time. Unaware of the change in the timeline, Shax returned and successfully carried out his hit when he fatally wounded both Prue and Piper after blasting her through a wall in their family home. Since Phoebe was stuck in the Underworld, where the timeline had not changed she didn't know when to go back to the overworld and was late to save both of them, allowing Leo to only heal one sister, his wife Piper. Because of this Prue died and Shax became the only demon to ever permanently kill a Charmed One, thus shattering the sisters' Power of Three bond. Charmed "All Hell Breaks Loose", '''Prue: To Dr. Griffiths You're a healer, you do good. Now, either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that Demons don't want you to save. Season 4 In Charmed Again Part 1, Phoebe met Paige at Prue's funeral after the girl had been drawn there accidentally by Piper's casting of the To Call a Lost Witch spell, little did they know however, that she was their younger half sister. Phoebe had a premonition of Shax returning to finish Paige off on a rooftop in the same fashion he had with Prue. Luckily however, Phoebe and Cole managed to rescue her and wound Shax again after Phoebe had uttered the spell again. His final appearance was almost immediately after the Charmed Ones had been reconstituted. He attempted to kill the girls in the attic but luckily they'd already led Paige to the Shax section in the Book of Shadows and instructed her to chant the incantation on it in sync with them. Hence, with the new Power of three, Shax was vanquished once and for all, Prue's death had been avenged and Paige had experienced her first Spellcast/Vanquish/Demonic encounter. Shax also appears in the Charmed novel, "Charmed Again" by Elizabeth Lenhard, which retells the events of Prue's murder, her subsequent burial and Shax's final vanquish by the three youngest Charmed Ones. Season 5 Piper lectures Paige when she unknowingly brings Barbas back to life, questioning why she couldn't bring back someone like Shax or Andras, someone they knew how to vanquish (Sympathy for the Demon). In an alternate reality, created by Cole, Piper is still hunting Shax (Centennial Charmed). Season 6 In the season 6 episode, Chris-Crossed, Shax briefly appeared in a scene from the future where a holographic rendering of his attack in Charmed Again, Part 1 is shown to the visitors of the Manor-Museum. The tour guide claims that the attack "scares them every time". Powers & Abilities As an Upper-Level demon, Shax naturally had very strong powers. He was one of the most powerful and feared demons in the Underworld. In the two episodes in which he appeared, he demonstrated two noticeable Aerokinetic powers. The first ability he displayed was to travel as a chilly gust of wind, or a tornado, or simply appear out of wind and air. The second was an aerokinetic blast of wind that could be lethal to anyone it comes into contact with. It is possible that Shax used a Sensing ability to find Paige and her boyfriend, Shane, on top of a building; he was also able to survive Cole's energy balls, hinting that he could possibly have some kind of Immunity ability as well. Image:PrueBlastShax.jpg|Prue is hit by Shax's aerokinesis... Image:PrueBlastWall.jpg|...and is blasted through the wall, killing her. ShaxEnergyBlastPiper.jpg|Piper's hit with an Energy Blast ShaxWhirlingPower.jpg|Shax whirling into the Manor Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Shax, The Source's Assassin :D'emonic hitman called :out for only the top :assignments by :the Source. :'C'''orporealizes out of :wind and air. Method :of attack is a ferocious :blast of wind that can :be lethal to it's victim. :To vanquish '''Shax chant: :I's a demon of :Evil winds that blows :that which forms below :no longer :may you dwell :death takes you :with this spell. :Note: Takes more than one witch to make the spell work effectively. If not, it would just only cause him some pain and banish him. Shax's Victims # Prue Halliwell - An extremely powerful good witch. One of the four Charmed Ones, the eldest and the most powerful. Blasted through a wall. # Bo Griffiths - A good doctor, who betrayed the Charmed Ones. Blasted through a window. Shax Attacks the Charmed Ones Season 3 Image:ShaxWind.jpg|Shax as Wind Image:ShaxVan.jpg|Prue and Piper banish Shax, oblivious to the fact they are being caught on tape Image:ShaxHospital2.jpg|Corporealizing outside hospital Image:Shaxvan2.jpg|Shax outside hospital while being vanquished by Prue and Piper Image:Shaxvan3.jpg|Shax being vanquished at hospital Image:ShaxManor.jpg|Shax corporealizes in Manor just before attacking Prue and Piper Image:ShaxManor2.jpg|Shax before attacking Prue and Piper Image:ShaxPrue.jpg|Prue just before getting hit with Shax's Blast of Wind Image:ShaxPiper.jpg|Shax's Blast hits Piper Image:ShaxPruePiper.jpg|Shax completes his assignment Image:ShaxPrue1.jpg|Shax looks at Prue and Piper after completing his assignment Image:Shax.jpg|Shax refers to himself as "The End" Image:ShaxDoctor.jpg|Shax attacks Dr. Griffiths Image:ShaxDoctor2.jpg|Dr. Griffiths is dead Image:ShaxManorExit1.jpg|Shax before leaving Manor Image:Shaxfinal1.jpg|Shax blows out, leaves manor and doors slam shut breaking glass shaxxss.jpg|Shax using Aerokinesis. Season 4 shax 2.jpg|Shax begins his attack... shax 1.jpg|... and launches an aerokinetic bolt... shax 3.jpg|...blasting Shane. shax 4.jpg|Shax then aims for Paige. shax 5.jpg|Paige is overwhelmed with fear... shax 6.jpg|... orbs out... shax 7.jpg|...and the attack misses. Image:Shaxmanor.jpg|Shax entering the Halliwell Manor... Image:Shaxfinalvanquish1.jpg|...Shax in the process of being Vanquished... Image:Shaxfinalvanquish2.jpg|...Shax is finally vanquished by the newly reconstituted Power of Three. Season 6 Image:ShaxHologram.jpg|Shax's attack showed to scare the visitors of the Manor-Museum Image:ShaxHologram2.jpg|Shax's attack scares the visitors of the Manor-Museum In Mythology Shax, also Chax or Shass, was a Great Marquis of Hell with the power to steal a victim's sight, hearing and understanding. Only to speak the truth while in a magical Triangle. Notes *Shax came fourth in a poll of the "Top 10 Villains" in ''Charmed, conducted by Charmed Magazine and Living (the UK broadcaster of the series). Drawing on his high ranking in demonic hierarchy, his ability to kill one of the Charmed Ones, and his frightening appearance, the poll concluded "he is one very dangerous demon". Although he seldom spoke, his "memorable quote" is also his only line on the show, "the end", uttered after fatally wounding Piper and Prue. *Shax is one of many demons and warlocks who has a page dedicated to him in the Charmed Ones' "Book of Shadows" (a magical tome detailing the many magical beings present in the show's fictional universe). The page, however, is only ever revealed on-screen (despite being referenced to on the show) in a special features documentary on the eighth season's DVD. It was one of the pages from the little Charmed Magazine BoS and was included in the Charmed Stickers collection. * In "All Hell Breaks Loose", Michael Bailey Smith played both Shax and The Source. * Although he was not seen, Shax was mentioned in the season 5 episode Centennial Charmed. Piper is hunting him down after he killed Prue. * Shax' look is different in Charmed Again. His hair and skin color is much darker and more grey, while he had a more bluish skin in All Hell Breaks Loose . His facial appearance is also different. * Shax is the only Aerokinetic demon to use blue wind instead of invisible, white, etc. * Shax is the only demon to permanantly kill a Charmed One, Prue. * Although the Book doesn't mention this, it takes more than one witch to make the spell work. * Everytime the sister's cast the Shax vanquishing spell, they never include the first line "Is a demon of". * Seeing as how Dr. Griffiths was just a mortal paragon of good, it would be assumed that the Source sending Shax (his personal assassin) might seem a little bit of an overkill. However, an alternate theory could be that Shax's real assignment could've been to kill the Charmed Ones, and Griffiths was just being used as bait. Appearances Shax appeared in a total of '''3 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :All Hell Breaks Loose ;Season 4 :Charmed Again, Part 1 ;Season 6 :Chris Crossed - ( A holographic projection showing his attack in Charmed Again, Part 1) References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed